The Last Great Time War
by Bluttier
Summary: His Family dead, his mortal enemy on the warpath for his home. The lonely traveler known as the Doctor steps up to the front lines, in what afterwards will be called The Last Great Time War. Join the Doctor in the 15 'episode' long adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who

Series 27b

The Time War

Episode 1

To War!

We had known that it was coming for years, decades, and yes even centuries. We ignored it, hoping that it would become someone else's problem. Our policy of non-intervention has become trivial it seems, and the prodigal son of Gallifrey returns.

* * *

><p>"All those times, all those chances, no more!" The man in the green frock coat yelled at the rising column coming from the middle of a hexatagonal machine. He danced around hitting switches, and messing with a dial here or there."<p>

"Come on, come on, come on!" He roared. He threw off his coat onto one of the new coral like protrusion that now encircled the console, revealing his older gentleman's style clothing. A vest and neck cloth over an older style dress shirt, and a pair of pants.

The console, groaned in time with the rising and falling of the column, and the man watched it rise and fall, his ancient eyes filled with tears and on the brink of anger. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and watched the scanner with a critical eye. Finally the column stopped moving and a sound similar to a stone hitting a floor, though muffled, sounded through the machine.

The man patted his machine, with a smile, and whispered, "Thank you." He flicked another switch, and the doors at one side of the circular room opened. Grabbing his coat, the man threw it on, and walked out of the doors, which shut automatically behind him.

"Don't move!" A man in a red suit said pointing a weapon at him.

"Braxiatel, get out of my way." The man said, his anger boiling over."

"D-Doctor, my gods man what happened to you?" The man asked surprised.

The Doctor ignored the question and asked, "Where is Romana? I need to speak to her?"

Braxiatel lowered his weapon and said, "The Lady President is in her chambers."

"Take me to her." The Doctor continued, not leaving any room for debate.

Braxiatel looked like he was about to argue, but one look from the Doctor, and he nodded curtly and said, "Follow me."

"We had to move the presidential rooms recently." Braxiatel said, "We've had some recent…problems."

"Haven't we all?" The Doctor replied. "I'm sure I'll hear all about it, when I talk to Romana."

"_Lady Romana_." Braxiatel emphasized.

"I haven't got time for this." The Doctor stated.

"We're Time Lords. Time is something we have plenty of." Braxiatel said.

"I'm not so sure about that." The doctor replied, somewhat darkly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Braxiatel asked.  
>"I'm sure you'll find out when I talk to Romana." The Doctor replied.<p>

"What on Gallifrey is going on…?" Braxiatel wondered to himself, as the Doctor increased his stride and over took Braxiatel himself.

* * *

><p>"What is that noise?"<p>

"I will find out." The jungle woman said as she drew her dagger and stalked towards the door.

"Leela, I doubt that's necessary." President Romana said.

"Shh, not time for arguments. Of late Caution good." She replied inching forward.

Romana sighed; she had to admit the feral woman was right. Between the coup, free time virus, Pandora, and the breaking down of the act of Master Restitution, things had definitely gone a bit south.

The door flew open with a crash, and Leela leaped at the would be intruder. Pinning him down with her knife pressed against his throat.

"Damn it! What a day! Wait….Leela? Leela! It's good to see you!" The man said. He was dirty; his clothes were practically in ribbons.

"How do you know me? I have never seen you before!" Leela said gravely looking down at the man, that was pinned beneath her.

"That voice…" Romana wondered, "Could it be? Doctor?"

"Um…Yes?" The man answered happily.

Braxiatel appeared in the doorway and looked down at Leela with a mixture of amusement and discomfort, "Leela, it's the Doctor, let him up."

"This is not the Doctor. This is an imposter." Leela stated.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Leela, I've regenerated half a dozen times since I last saw you. That means I've changed my body. It's me." The Doctor stated. "How can I prove it to you?"

"What tribe am I from?" She asked.

"The Sevateem. A degradation of Survey Team. I found you on a planet where an artificial intelligence was pitting your 'tribe' against the science team." The Doctor answered.

"That is…correct." She replied and removed her dagger from her throat. Getting up she offered him her hand, and then pulled him into an embrace.

The Doctor hugged her back, and then looked over her shoulder at Romana. "You've regenerated too, it seems." He said.

"Yes." She replied, "A lot has happened since I last saw you during that Zagreaus business."

A quiet fell over them, and then Romana said, "Doc-"

"Listen Romana…there is something we need to discuss." The Doctor interrupted.

"It's not in the business of her subjects interrupting the president." Romana stated.

"I see new body, new personality. I'll keep that in mind Lady President." The Doctor replied.

"Please sit." Romana said, as she waited for the Doctor to take a chair. Leela shut the door, and took her position by it, and Braxiatel stood behind her right shoulder.

"Late Rassilon period right?" The Doctor asked as he sat in one of the slightly plush chairs in front of her.

"What?" Romana asked slightly vexed.

"The furniture." He said.

Romana let out a sigh, and said, "Doctor you said you had something to tell me, something important enough that you'd come back to Gallifrey personally. "

"Yes…" The Doctor said looking uncomfortable. "Romana, something was, no is, happening in the universe. And I don't know where to start but here."

"Romana, they killed my grand-daughter, and my great-grandson. They killed Susan, and her son!" The Doctor yelled.

"Whose 'they' Doctor?" Braxiatel asked.

"The Daleks." The Doctor said darkly. His face at that moment in time could be considered the face of a god of war, and death. It was the perfect mixed of wisdom, anger, and wretchedness in such a way that everyone in the room flinched back involuntarily.

"And that's not all." The Doctor continued, "I've had a look around this universe of ours. I don't know if you've noticed it, but Time Lords are disappearing. And not just disappearing, they're _dying_. The Daleks have been exterminating us, where ever they could find them."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Romana continued, "I'm…sorry Doctor. Truly I am, but we're having our own problems. Recently a virus has run amuck the population, forcing regeneration and turning them into zambi. It was released by a group of terrorists called-"

"Free Time. Yes I know." The Doctor interrupted, "The Daleks orchestrated the whole thing."

"How…How do you know this?" Braxiatel asked.

"I've been around a bit, may have even popped onto one of their battle saucers and accessed their records."

"Very sneaky Doctor." Braxiatel stated.

"You should have killed them then." Leela said from behind him.

"I did. That is one saucer that will never see battle again." The Doctor replied serenely.

Leela looked appeased, and nodded curtly.

"Doctor, there is something else I need to tell you. Everyone leave." Romana ordered.

"Yes Madam President." Braxiatel said bowing out. Leela looked like she was ready to fight, when Romana looked up at her, and meeting her eyes forced Leela out.

"That is the first time I have ever seen anyone make Leela back down." The Doctor was saying to himself.

"A lot really has happened Doctor, but where to begin?" Romana asked as she removed her headdress and set it on the desk. "First off, can you sound proof the room real quick. I would hate for this conversation to get out."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and after adjusting some settings, pressed the button. The device emitted a high pitched whine, and the sound of locks sliding shut echoed through the chamber.

"Sorry about that and about snapping earlier, I have to keep up appearances now more than ever." She continued.

"What's happened Romana?" The Doctor asked concerned.

Romana took a breath and then said "Well first there was a coup to overthrow me, then the Free time terrorists, and then I lived in the matrix for awhile, trying to find a solution, besides the ones offered me. And then there was the Imperatrix Pandora."

"Imperatrix Pandora? I thought she was just a legend." The Doctor said.

"We thought the same thing about Zagreaus." Romana pointed out.

"Point taken." The Doctor replied.

"So…" The Doctor began "How did you solve the virus?"

"I would rather not talk about it Doctor. Safe to say it changed everything." Romana said after a moment's thought. That was one memory that she would rather not live again.

"I understand…I have a couple of those myself." The Doctor replied.

They sat in silence for awhile, each focusing on their own thoughts. The Doctor broke it. "Romana what are we to do?

"I…I don't really know." Romana answered

"Well I have a suggestion." The Doctor said in all seriousness.

"And what would that be?" Romana asked frightened by the darkening of the Doctor eyes.

"The Daleks, by all the laws of the shadow Proclamation, and by our own laws have declared war on us. I say let's give them what they want."

"What you are saying," Romana began, "also goes against everything the Time lords stand for."

"The Time Lords have waged wars before. The Great Vampires, Omega, the Racnoss, this would be no different. The Daleks have possibly become a greater threat than all the ones that have come before. They threaten all that we protect and stand for; if we don't do something then we will be wiped out! Now is the time to step in and stop being dusty old senators." The Doctor exclaimed.

Romana met his eyes and then looked down. He was right and she knew it, and if it was up to her she would allow it but, "Doctor, I can't declare war like this. We need to go talk to the senate, and if they agree, then we'll see."

"Great, nothing like seeing some old friends." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"You may want to change both of the words there Doctor." Romana said slightly amused by the prospect of the doctor face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor said.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>The senate of Gallifrey, a multi-tiered rounded structure with a place for the President and their guards to stand in the center, made out of red stone, and lined in gold with the symbol of Rassilon watching over them, it almost seemed like a prison.<p>

The Doctor and Romana, as well as Braxiatel and Leela stood in the center of this area, looking out up at the time lords and ladies that had gathered there.

"I see what you mean by 'old friends'." The Doctor said, "How are they all so young?"

"In order to remove the time virus, I had to destroy every time lord on Gallifrey and recreate them using data from the biomatrix." Romana replied seeming somewhat sad about it.

"And that included yourself?" The Doctor asked.  
>"In a way yes, I had K-9 implement the solution." She said in answer.<p>

"K-9! Where is he?"

"He is…around. Right now I have him committed to other duties Doctor." Romana paused, and then clearing her throat said, "Fellow Time lords, and Time Ladies, I have the gravest news to tell you. It appears that our fellow time lords across the cosmos have come under fire. A threat that many of us have heard of, and in some cases came face to face with. This threat is the Daleks."

A cry of outrage rang through the senate. Romana let it last awhile before she raised her hands, and ordered for silence. "The Doctor here has brought forth evidence that the Daleks were behind both the virus that plagued us not to long ago, and the recent disappearances of our fellow brothers and sisters."

"How can we trust this renegade?" One of the senators asked. A cheer of agreement followed this proclamation.

"This 'renegade' has saved not only Gallifrey, but also the universe at large many times. What possible use would this serve the Doctor? And not only that but he has recently lost not only his granddaughter, Susan, but also his great grandson."

"What difference does that make? He's also lost his father, mother, wife, and children. He is a contemporary of the Master, and the Rani. Trusting him would be like trusting Omega all over again." Another time lord piped up

The Doctor stepped forward and asked, "What do I have to do, to prove to you that I am not like the Master or the Rani?"

The Time lords seemed surprised by this and started to mumble amongst themselves.

"What do you hope to gain by this?" Romana asked wondering what could possibly have gotten into her friends head.

"Change your clothes." Piped up one.

"Pledge your loyalty to Gallifrey." Another said.

"Work with a crew on your TARDIS." Yet another said.

"Fine these are all acceptable." The Doctor conceded. Though I'm not very fond of any of them, he thought personally.

"Let us use the new matrix in order to see these exterminations by the Daleks." One of the Senators sitting one the closest tier said.

"That is Senator Seratim." Romana said under her breath. "Seratim, you know there is a reason why I can not allow that."

"And what reason is that?" Seratim shot back. "Are you afraid of what we might see?"

"You know why I can not allow this." Romana replied coolly.

"Romana, you mind filling me in?" The Doctor asked.

"In order to destroy the Imperatrix Pandora, and end the civil war that she was causing, I had to destroy the Matrix. Then after the last fragments of her personality had been removed from myself, and Braxiatel, I had the matrix recreated."

"And the problem is?"

"This new matrix hasn't started recording yet." Romana said somewhat guiltily.

"Ah, well that is a problem." The Doctor said sympathetically, "and they don't know do they?"

"That would be correct Doctor." She replied.

"I thought so." The Doctor mumbled under his breath.

"Seratim, I promise to you that once we have things under control I will let you view the matrix, but until then I can not let you do such as thing." Romana said addressing Seratim.

"Alright now that the Doctor has agreed to your stipulations, I would like to raise a vote. The vote is for Gallifrey to go to war with the Daleks of Skaro. We will Dismiss for thirty Earth minutes, and then reconvene. This meeting is adjourned."

"Come Doctor; let us start your stipulations." Romana said, as she turned heel and walked towards the door at the end of walkway.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet Doctor?" Leela asked as she sat on the stairs in the TARDIS' wardrobe.<p>

"Almost. I'm not sure about this haircut though…" The Doctor called back as he rummaged through the clothes. "Ah I think this will work."

Stepping out from behind a clothes rack, the Doctor said, "How do I look?"

"Where is your hair? And you're clothes….the coat is blue. With a white shirt and black pants. What kind of coat is that?" She asked.

"It's called a double breasted captain's coat." The Doctor said, completely full of himself. "I figure it would go with the fact that I'm supposed to have a crew now."

"Well I don't like it." Leela said.

"And what's wrong with it?" The Doctor said taking offense.

"It is too bulky, and you have nowhere to carry your weapons." Leela said, as she circled him, making mental notes of where he would be in danger of getting hit.

"Too bulky? Have you seen what I normal wear? This thing is lighter, and thinner yet stronger. And as to no place to carry anything I have this!" The Doctor said happily holding up a shoulder bag.

"That thing!" Leela exclaimed. "What possible use could that have?"

"Why to carry things of course! And because this is made using the same technology as the TARDIS." The Doctor said adopting a lecturing voice.

"The same technology?" Leela asked confused.

"It's larger on the inside, than the outside." The Doctor said slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't you say that?" Leela asked.

"I did. Now come on the Lady President must be ready to kill us." The doctor said, running a hand through his now much shorter hair.

Walking back through the wardrobe, down the hallway, and out the console room, Leela stopped and looked around the console room.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"It has changed so much." Leela said a hint of sadness in her voice. "I remember it being so different, so many memories."

"I know. Susan, before she died, said that it looked 'gothic'. It's changed slightly since then, but I think it still has that feel. Now it just seems…fitting." The Doctor said quietly and sadly. He looked back at the console and said, "But she is still the same old girl." With affection he walked out the doors, and was soon joined by Leela.

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" The Lady President Romana asked caught between laughing and disgust. Braxiatel was having no such problems. He was near collapsing on the floor from laughing so hard.<p>

"Seriously what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" The Doctor asked looking down at himself.

"I suppose nothing. It definitely suits you." Romana said still trying not to laugh. "Come on lets go let the Senate get a look at you."

"Are you sure you want to? Braxiatel asked finally managing to stifle his laughter.

"It might make them more malleable." Romana said, as she turned and pushed open the double doors. As she did the noise level inside the senate suddenly dropped down, and Romana and company slowly advanced down the walkway to the center platform. Behind them the doors slowly closed, and as they reached the central platform, a slow buzz of conversation began again. Some of them even went as far as to start laughing.

Romana let it carry on again before raising her hand, and the staff of Rassilon. The crowd fell silent and she said, "The Doctor has fulfilled the first of your requests. Hear is the result."

"That's not exactly what we thought he was going to change into. We were expecting something more…Gallifrean." One of the senators piped up.

"This is what you get." The Doctor said, "I changed my clothes, and even cut my hair."

Romana interrupted saying, "I will now have the Doctor pledge his allegiance to Gallifrey, this senate, and to the President."

This also raised an outcry, but Romana continued saying, "That is the pledge, and that is what he will swear."

Turning to the Doctor, Romana said, "Take a knee Doctor."

"Take a knee? I didn't even take a knee when I took-" The Doctor said incredulous.

"Just do it." Romana snapped at him.

The Doctor did as she said rolling his eyes. Looking up at Romana, the Doctor put his left arm on his knee, and then lowered his head.

"Doctor repeat after me; I, the Doctor do hereby swear to follow all orders given by this counsel, and the President.

"I, the Doctor do hereby swear to follow all orders given by this counsel, and the President." The Doctor repeated in the dead silence. This was something his teachers and classmates had never thought to see. The Doctor taking a knee.

"To protect Gallifrey and all of its inhabitants." Romana continued.

"To protect Gallifrey and all of its inhabitants."

"Rise Doctor, a protector of Gallifrey and now a captain of your type 40 TARDIS." Romana said, somehow proud of herself.

The Doctor rose and looked around at the assembled senators. Most of them were speechless, but a few of them were mumbling to their neighbors. The Doctor felt like he had just lost a part of his soul.

"The Doctor has completed two out of the three requirements this counsel has set before him. But before we complete the third of these tasks, let us have the vote." Romana said, her voice echoing around the chamber.

"Those who are in favor of us going to war with the Daleks of Skaro, please rise." Romana said her eyes playing around and meeting any Time lord or Ladies eyes that would meet hers. Some held, while others looked down.

One or two Time Lords rose but most stayed seated. Romana sighed sadly. "Those that are opposed."

The rest of the assembly rose. The Doctor looked around incredulous and said, "They are exterminating Time Lords!"

"They are renegades, and therefore no longer associated with Gallifrey." A Time Lady said pointedly.

"It also goes against our policy of non-intervention." Another Time Lord said.

"Well then," The Doctor said, "I'm going to stop the Daleks, and there is no way you can stop me."

"On the contrary Doctor," Romana said, "That oath will keep you on Gallifrey unless otherwise told."

"What do you-" The Doctor began before he fell to one knee. "Romana what have you done to me?"

"You have sworn yourself to Gallifrey and to this ruling body. You have done it to yourself."

"Madame President?" Leela said.

"What is it?" Romana asked.

"What is that noise?" Leela asked.

"What noise?" Romana asked, confused by what Leela was asking.

"That noise." She said her voice rising, as the chamber was rocked and dust fell from the ceiling onto the assembled counsel members.

"Braxiatel, what was that?" Romana asked annoyed, and crouched trying to keep her balance.

"Hold on." He said, pushing on a device in his ear he said, "What in the name of Rassilon was that? Yes the rocking you idiot! Oh…oh I see." Braxiatel said the color draining from his face.

"What is it?" Romana asked as the room was rocked yet again.

Lowering his hand Braxiatel said, "It appears that the Daleks have brought the fight to us."

Romana's color drained as well, and the Doctor's face contorted into a mask of pure rage.

"How many Dalek saucers?" The Doctor asked.

"One second. How many contacts do we have?" Braxiatel asked. "Right thank you."

"How many?" The Doctor asked again.

"fifteen." Braxiatel said slowly.

"Fifteen Dalek battle saucers…" The Doctor said slowly. "Do you see now what we're up against? This is the Dalek Fleet, they will not be happy until they wipe every single one of us from the fabric of history. So what say you now?"

"Those in favor of suspending the policy of non-intervention in order to protect Gallifrey, please stand." Romana said in a rush. "Please…."

This time it was almost unanimous, as the Time Lords and Time Ladies stood in one great rush.

"In that case it is my pleasure and my strife to say that the Time Lords are going to war!" Romana said in a roar.

The assembled senators took up the chant of, "For Gallifrey." And the Doctor had to wonder what he had just unleashed against the universe.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, your crew is already waiting for you at your TARDIS. Please don't kill any of them." Romana was saying as they made their way towards his TARDIS.<p>

"What you're not joining me?" The Doctor said slightly hurt.

"As much as I would _love_ to go carousing around the universe with you, I am the Lady President of Gallifrey and it's Colonies. I can't just leave when ever I want."

"That didn't stop me." The Doctor pointed out.

"I know." Romana said, "We're hear, and there's your crew."

"They're all so…young." The Doctor said.

"Fresh out of the Academy. We figured you'd prefer them that way." Romana replied as the six youngsters saw them coming and quickly formed a line, saluting.

"What are their names?" The Doctor asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Romana said amused.

"Thanks." The Doctor said sarcastically.

Stopping in front of his new crew, the Doctor looked them over and wasn't to pleased by what he saw. They were all to clean cut. All of them, even the girl, looked like the normal kiss-ass Time Lords and Ladies.

"This is the Doctor. He will be your commander, and this is his TARDIS. You will obey all his commands, no matter how silly or trivial they may seem. Chances are they'll safe you somehow. That is all, and do not forget. This is HIS TARDIS. That is very important."

"Thanks Romana." The Doctor whispered to her.

"No problem, good luck." Romana replied as she turned around and headed the way she had come.

The Doctor looked at his new crew and swallowed. He didn't do this, he chose his companions not the other way around. "Right we don't have time for words, lets go."

Stepping forward, the line didn't separate, and instead one of them said, "And why should we listen to a renegade like you."

The Doctor looked at the one who had spoken. She was a head shorter than he was, with dark red hair, and blue eyes. She was dressed as a time lord pilot and in the red of the prydonians. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Susan." She said stubbornly.

The Doctor felt his stomach drop, but that was replaced with anger awfully fast. "Well _Susan,_" He began, he fully intended to find out her real name later. "I am one of the few people on this planet, no in this galaxy that can fight the Daleks, and you have been nominated to be a part of my crew. I did not choose you, remember that. Now lets go, unless you want to be destroyed by those one man tanks, listen to me."

Susan looked pale, and finally nodded.

"Are there any other complaints?" The Doctor said, wheeling away and looking up and down the line. The rest of his crew shook their heads slightly.

"Right now let's go." The Doctor said, and stuck his key into the TARDIS' lock. Turning it, he pushed the door open and said, "everyone in."

He walked in and was soon followed by his new 'crew.'

"What model of TARDIS is this?" A tall boy, almost a man asked. His eyes and hair were both yellow, and was also dressed in prydonian colors.

"A Type 40." The Doctor said ready for the ridicule.

"A Classic huh?" The boy said, "My name is Clydas."

"Charmed." The Doctor said. "Everyone to their stations."

"Umm…Doctor do we have any weapons?" Another boy asked. This one of Darker skin, with dark eyes, and dark hair.

"Define weapons." The Doctor said.

"You know objects that we can use to attack and defend ourselves." The darker boy answered.

"Then no." The Doctor said, "I don't approve of weapons, though I have no doubt I'll have to use them. But we don't have time to arm ourselves now."

Looking at his crew arrange around the console, the Doctor asked, "Not to be insensitive but you're all mixed breed Gallifreyeans right?"

One of the pilots, Susan, replied, "Some of us, some of us aren't even from Gallifrey."

The Doctor smiled to himself. So the Time Lords were finally letting other races into the Academy. That was brilliant, if a bit late.

"Right, our Target: The Central Command Saucer." The Doctor said. "Dematerialize in…three…two…one…mark!"

* * *

><p>"Is…Is that Gallifrey?" A brown haired girl asked as she looked up at the viewer. The TARDIS had materialized just outside the upper atmosphere of Gallifrey and had a perfect view of the battle TARDIS' and the Dalek battle saucers. It also had a view of Gallifrey. And the Damage that the Daleks had done so far.<p>

Huge craters rounded Gallifrey; the outer settlements had all but been obliterated. And the Citadel was lined with craters. The Dalek Saucers and Battle TARDIS' were exchanging blows, and both sides were taking losses. Here a saucer would explode, there a TARDIS ceased to exist, causing the Doctor's own TARDIS to shudder.

"Easy girl it's alright." The Doctor said soothingly.

"Susan take us in closer, I need to be on the command Saucer." He said louder.

"We can't sir. There's some kind of kinetic barrier around the command ship."

"Which one of you is our cybernetic warfare operator?" The Doctor asked.  
>"Me sir." The darker kid said.<p>

"Great what was your name again?"

"Davidea, sir."

"Lovely name Davidea, I think I once knew a Davidea…anyways I want you to hack into that Dalek kinetic barrier and shut it off."

"Sir that is Dalek technology. It couldn't be anymore different from Gallifrean technology."

"Davidea, I trust that you were put on my crew for some reason. Now prove to me that reason." The Doctor said, walking around the console. His fingers itched to touch the controls again.

"Yes sir." Davidea said swelling with pride. His fingers became a blur over the control.

"Sir! Daleks incoming." Susan yelled.

"Steady I doubt they can do any damage on their own." The Doctor said. Right as the TARDIS shook violently.

"Well they shouldn't be able to do that." The Doctor said, "Avoid those energy bolts if you can help it."

"Doesn't this thing have dimensional stabilizers?" Another member asked.

"Those stopped working decades ago." The Doctor called back.

"Great." One of them mumbled.

"Just dodge, and deal with it the best you can!" The Doctor roared, "Davidea how's it coming?"

"I'm not sure." Davidea said, sweat on his brow.

The Doctor marveled at how well these kids were taking it, and made a mental note to thank who ever had given them to him. "Just keep at it."

Explosions rang around them, and the seconds seemed to take forever to go by.

"I got it!" Davidea rang out happily.

"Great Davidea." The Doctor yelled back, "Dematerialize now before they find a way to block us out."

"Yes sir." The crew rang out in unison, and the TARDIS dematerialized yet again.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materialized in a corridor in the Dalek Command Saucer.<p>

The Doctor looked up at the scanner, and said, "Status?"

"We're on the saucer approximately 3.2 seconds after dematerialization. No life signs yet." Susan said.

"Good that won't last long though. The Daleks have perfected time travel technology, and that includes time travel detection equipment. Susan and you what's your name?" The Doctor said motioning towards the only other female on board.

"Lucy." She replied.

"Spelled with a 'y' or with an 'ie'?" The Doctor asked.

"With a 'y'." She replied.

"Oh…' The doctor said sadly, "I knew a Lucy with an 'ie' once. Wonderful companion. Anyways you're coming with me. The rest of you are to keep the TARDIS in a one second loop ahead, keep out of site. I'll contact you when we need to be picked up."

They all nodded affirmative, and the Doctor reached between two of his new companions and hit the door switch. "Let's go." He said.

Stepping out into the corridor, the doctor waited until his two companions joined him before locking the door, and saluting it. The TARDIS then started to groan, and faded from view.

"I'll never get used to that." The Doctor mumbled under his breath. "Right our objective is to destroy or at least disable this saucer. There is probably somewhere around one hundred million Daleks aboard this ship. As well as probably some genetic weapons, special weapons Daleks, and probably a Dalek controller or emperor. We are going to try and avoid all of the above. Any question?"

The two ladies shook their heads, and the Doctor said, "Good, now if I remember anything about these types of saucers the control center is in the literal center though it's split into the top and bottom areas. The top is for actual control, while the bottom is for the engines. That is where we're going."

With that he turned down the hallway, and moved stealthy down it.

"THE TIME CAP-SULE HAS BEEN DE-TECT-ED. ALL DA-LEK UN-ITS MO-BI-LIZE! THE DOC-TOR HAS PO-TEN-TIAL-LY LANDED. HE MUST BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" A Dalek voice echoed over an intercom system.

"Looks like we're running out of time." The Doctor said. The Time lord and his companions continued down the corridor, and followed a ramp down a couple of levels.

"Hold it." The Doctor whispered, "Hide!"

The group moved behind a pillar, and as they did, a group of Daleks rolled by. The low buzzing, the only sound they made. When the Doctor could no longer hear the sound, he motioned for them to continue.

"DOC-TOR!" A deep Dalek voice sounded. "WEL-COME TO MY SAU-CER!"

The Doctor stopped where he was, his hearts pounding against his chest. Well there was no helping it now. The Doctor motioned for his companions to stay hidden, and stepped out onto the deck, on that level.

"And who might you be?" The Doctor asked.

The 'Dalek' if could be called that, was different from any other Dalek the Doctor had seen before. It was shaped like a normal Dalek but larger, with some kind of clear metal, exposing the Kaled mutation inside. The rest of the metal was painted in black and gold.

"I AM THE DA-LEK COM-MAN-DER! I SHALL BE THE OR-CHES-TRATOR OF THE DES-TRUC-TION OF GAL-LI-FREY!"  
>"I'm not so sure about that." The Doctor said, "You don't seem to be doing to well."<p>

"THE TIME LORDS HAVE LOST AN E-QUAL NUM-BER OF TIME CAP-SULES!" The Dalek commander said. "AND KNOW WE HA-VE YOU-RE COM-PAN-IONS DOC-TOR!"

The Doctor turned to see Susan, and Lucy being escorted out from their hiding place by two Daleks and placed on either side of the Doctor.

"Sorry 'Doc'. they found us." Susan said.

"It's alright, but please don't call me 'Doc'." The Doctor said.

"DOC-TOR IT SEEMS YOUR COM-PAN-IONS KE-EP GET-TING YOUN-GER. NOW THEY SHALL DIE WITH YOU!" The commander said, his light stalks flashing as he spoke.

"Not this time I think." The Doctor stated. A group of Daleks around the outer edge started chanting, "THERE IS NO ES-CAPE!" and "EXTERMINATE!"

"MY TROOPS ARE CORRECT DOCTOR. THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU!" The Dalek commander stated again.

"But you have forgotten something, 'Dalek commander'." The Doctor said.

"AND WHAT IS THAT?" The Dalek commander asked.

"My ship." The Doctor said. "You've forgotten about my ship."

"AND WHAT DOES YOUR SHIP HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" The Dalek asked getting even more impatient.

"Have your troops found my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked

The Dalek Commander was silent for a bit before answering, "NO."  
>"And don't you wonder why?" The Doctor asked, a smile playing across his face.<p>

"WHERE IS YOUR SHIP TIME LORD?" The Commander asked

"Right about now I'd say in your engine room." The Doctor said smirking.

"YOU LIE! THE ENGINE ROOM IS PROTECTED WITH A SIX DIMENSIONAL KINETIC BARRIER." The Dalek Commander yelled.

"If that's the case then why can't we hear your engine anymore." The Doctor said.

"DA-LEKS PA-TROL THE QUAN-TUM EN-GINE ROOM, RE-PORT BA-CK TO ME, AND EXTERMINATE ANY RESISTENCE! EXTERMINATE, EXTEREMINATE, EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek Commander commanded.

"Now Davidea!" The Doctor yelled, and a muffled explosion rang out through the ship. A familiar groaning echoed behind the doctor, and the TARDIS materialized.

"DES-TROY THE TIME CAP-SULE! DES-TROY IT!" The Dalek Commander ordered, as the Doctor opened the door, and dodged inside. Another explosion rang through the Dalek ship, and Susan jump through the door. Lucy turned to jump in and was hit by a Dalek energy bolt. Her body was lit in green, with an X-ray of her bones clearly viewable. Her body crumbled to dust, and as energy bolts rang through the TARDIS and around it, the Doctor ran to the console a pulled on the lever, the door swung shut, and the Doctor ordered, "Dematerialize head for Gallifrey."

The other members of the crew were in shock looking at the door, or down at their panels. The Doctor had to give his order again before it was followed, and the central column started to rise and fall, followed by the groan of dematerialization.

"I'm sorry for your friend. But now this war is person for you, and you'll fight that much harder, be willing to that much further. Remember this feeling, and remember it well so you never, ever have to feel it again." The Doctor said as he rested a hand on his console. "What is our ETA for Gallifrey?"

"ETA five minutes TARDIS time, approximately 3 seconds three dimensional space-time." Davidea said quietly.

"Thank you Davidea." The Doctor said, "When we get back to Gallifrey, I'll make it up to you….somehow."

The Doctor turned down the hallway towards the interior of the TARDIS, and whispered, "That was for you…Susan, David. But I am far from done."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

The Flaming Skies

By

Caulin Cox

It was said that when the war began, millions died on both sides in a matter of seconds. The truth of the matter is that it may be far worse or far different from what anyone believes.

* * *

><p>"Madam President." Chancellor Braxiatel said stepping into the room.<p>

Romana was looking down at a viewing screen, looking up momentarily saying, "On Earth it is customary to knock before entering someone's room. Maybe it's a practice we should adapt." with a smile. "But what is it Chancellor Braxiatel?"

"The Dalek War fleet has entered the Time Stream…they appear to be retreating." Braxiatel said with an air of satisfaction.

"Yes, but where to?" Romana asked not wanting to know the answer.

"To be honest, we don't know Madame President." Chancellor Braxiatel said after a moments pause. "Our long range temporal sensors are on the look out for any protrusion into space time. We'll find them."

"I just hope we find them, before they find us." She replied, not having much faith in the Time Lord technology that had failed her so often as of late. What was her race coming to? Had it really been so long, that all the other races were now right? Had they really become nothing more than dusty old senators debating endlessly? She shook her head, to dislodge these thoughts and looked up at Braxiatel, "Has K-9 returned yet?"

"Not as of yet, Madam President." Braxiatel answered, "The last report we had he was still eight point five light years from Gallifrey and on his way back."

"Good," Romana said with a sigh, she could use a friend right now. "You may go now, Chancellor."

Braxiatel turned to leave when Romana called out, "…Chancellor Braxiatel?"

"Yes Madam President?" He asked turning his head slightly.

"Has there been any word from the Doctor?" Romana asked hopeful.

"Not as of yet, Madam President." Chancellor Braxiatel said a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "However we have done a count of the destroyed TARDIS' and his TARDIS is not among the wreckage."

"That doesn't mean anything though and you know it." Romana said coolly, "He could have been captured by the Daleks, or he could be trapped in the Time Vortex. We simply do not know."

"I know Madam President, I know." He said turning back around.

"For what it is worth, I am…sorry, Braxiatel. I know what he meant to –" Romana began.

"I said my goodbyes one thousand and thirty years ago, Madam President. That hasn't changed." Braxiatel interrupted. "I have other duties to attend to, goodbye Madam President."

Romana let him leave, and went back to look at the viewing screen. The known causalities of the battle were being streamed straight to her desk, along with their names, chapters, and family names. She didn't need Braxiatel to tell her if the Doctor had survived or not. Then again she didn't need the monitor to tell her that either. Sometimes it was just nice to hear someone say it. The number on the screen had already reached sixty million on her side alone. Romana switched off the monitor, and turned to look at the painting behind her. "What would you do Lord Rassilon?" She asked looking up into his painted eyes, and wishing she had the genius that he once had.

* * *

><p>"Susan," The Doctor began "What is our current location?"<p>

The crew was still mourning the loss of their classmate and the Doctor had yet to find a way to help them.

"I…I don't know. The scanner isn't giving any reading." Susan said calmly, not letting any of her emotions show. From what the Doctor could tell she was taking it the hardest. It was the ones that locked it up, that ended up cracking.

"Have we landed or are we still in the Time Vortex?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't sounding too tough. But if Romana and that damned senate of hers was going to force him to have a crew aboard _his _TARDIS then he was going to use them.

"It appears that we have landed." Susan said, right as the central column stopped, and the characteristic whine came to an end.

"Alright, we've landed Rassilon knows where, no don't check the coordinates, more often than not they're wrong, everyone gather around, I think it's time we had a talk." The Doctor said as his small crew, as they left their panels and gathered around.

"Right I know Davidea and Susan, and I know that they are from the Cerulean and Prydonian chapters respectfully. What about you three? Names and chapters only." The Doctor continued. He remembered the blonde haired boy had said his name but he couldn't remember it, and that odd yellow colored uniform…there was something familiar about it.

The blonde haired boy cleared his throat. Ah so much for mysteries. The doctor thought.

"My name is Clydas; I am from the Scendles chapter." He said his voice having a musical quality to it.

"You're a Treblian aren't you Clydas?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes sir, but how did you know?" Clydas said, his voice once again walking up and down the scales.

"You're skin coloration, and the way your vocal chords work, mean you have to be from the fourth planet around the star Quitor. Though usually you're race is much paler." The Doctor explained watching the boy, turn a deeper shade of yellow.

"My Father was a Time Lord." Clydas said, "When I came of age he took me to look into the untampered Schism, and I was admitted into the academy."

"That's all well and good." The Doctor said approvingly, "Whose next?"

A short red headed boy looked up, and the Doctor saw bright green eyes looking back at him. The eyes were full of hurt, and seemed to be looking for a target to lash out at. The Doctor held his gaze and the boy eventually said, "Tareshanamore, house Arcalian."

"I knew someone with a name like that once. I think I'll call you Taresh instead." The Doctor said. "Is that alright with you?"

"No." Taresh stated fiercely.

"Great, Taresh it is." The Doctor said, _now there's a fully blood Gallifrean._

The Last was a small slight of a boy with non-descript features. Even his voice was ordinary. "My name is Rassil. House Patrex."

"Lovely, named for Lord Rassilon I have no doubts." The Doctor said. _Though he could very well be human. The _Doctor thought.

Turning towards the console, the Doctor moved the scanner to where they could all see it and switched it on. "Now let's see where we are." The Doctor said, half to himself.

"Oh…well…this is interesting." The Doctor said. He wasn't quite sure how he should take what the scanner was telling him.

"What does it say?" Clydas asked looking up.

"Oh sorry," The Doctor said, "The Script is old Earth English. It reads Gallifrey."

"That doesn't look like Gallifrey." Susan pointed out. "Where are the sliver trees and the red grass?"

The Doctor set the scanner on pan, and said, "No, It is Gallifrey. Right after the battle we were in." His voice dropped as he spoke, and by the end it was dead. "The air is still breathable, let's check it out."

The Doctor opened the door and said, "All of you might as well come along. I doubt there's anything out there that's that dangerous." Grabbing his carry bag, The Doctor stepped out and was soon followed by his crew. Each of them stepped out gingerly, and looked around with wide eyes by what they saw. Some of the Gallifreyeans shed a tear or two as they looked around. The others looked around with bewilderment, with the Treblian broke down into tears, his cries sounding like a full dirge chorus. Davidea went over and put an arm around the younger boy, and the Doctor looked on, and thought that maybe there was some hope let in the universe after all.

* * *

><p>"Computer," Chancellor Braxiatel stated, "Give all information involving the 'Etra Prime Incident'.<p>

Leaning forward in his chair, Braxiatel wove his fingers together in front of him, and placed his elbows on the table. Unlike his fellow Time Lords he preferred the organic look, a wooden desk, and book shelves containing works of art from over a million different planets, and as many languages.

"The Etra Prime Incident," The Computer's artificial intelligence said, "Started in the year 6,000 by the Daleks of Skaro removing the planet Etra Prime from three Dimensional space. At this time The Madam President Romana, as well her royal guard and a-"

"I know who was removed, skip" Braxiatel interrupted.

"skipping," The voice continued, "The Daleks mined a volatile substance from planet, and then twenty years after it disappears, reemerged into real space on a collision course with a planet holding a meeting of the temporal powers. The Time Lords managed to avert the crises."

"How?" Braxiatel asked. He had to of missed something.

"A Time Lord by the designation of Doctor, managed to stop the Dalek invasion of Gallifrey, reinstalling the Planetary Barrier, and keeping the Daleks from accessing the eye of Harmony."

"Is that it?" Braxiatel asked, getting impatient.

"Affirmative." The A.I. replied.

"Damn it!" Braxiatel cursed. Even the Celestial Intervention Agency hadn't seen this attack coming, why should he? Because he was the Chancellor, it was his job to know such things.

"Computer…" Braxiatel began, "Run battle scenario if Daleks attack again."

"Running…"

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Susan asked, huffing for breath. They had been climbing now for half an hour up the range of mountains, which were a little over a kilometer from the TARDIS.<p>

"I'd say we're climbing the mountains of Solace and Solitude. And if that sun setting in the north is any indication, we're heading right for the Citadel." The Doctor said as he heaved himself over a boulder, and helped Rassil up.

"And why are we heading there?" Taresh asked.

"Because that may give us some idea what happened." The Doctor answered as he pulled himself up yet again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Taresh retorted, "The Daleks won."

"No I don't think so," The Doctor said, "Davidea; you were watching the scanners while we were in the Time Vortex. What did you notice about the Dalek fleet?"

"It was retreating." Davidea replied huffing.

"Exactly and if they were retreating, then they didn't cause this." The Doctor said waving his hand. The great forest to the south was in flames and the thick black smoke choked the view of the burnt orange sky.

Continuing he said, "If I remember from my childhood-"

"How long ago was that?" Susan interrupted.

The Doctor looked down at her aghast, "I don't know seven hundred, eight hundred years ago." He answered after a moments thought.

Susan looked back up at him and said, "You're _old_."

"Well I'm not that old." The Doctor said, "Anyways, if I remember correctly after this peak there is the valley of peace, and then the Citadel, high above."

"Again this is important how?" Taresh bucked up.

"Let's just go." The Doctor said exasperated. He was going to have to come up with some new rules for his new companions.

The Doctor took a couple of steps forward, and then heard the scream behind him. Whipping around, he saw Susan falling from the ledge she had just pulled herself up onto, the ledge crumbling underneath her.

"Damn it all!" The Doctor cursed, and rushed forward to garb her. The Doctor fell to his knees and managed to garb a hold of her wrist before she could plummet to the ground below. The Doctor heaved, and managed to pull up to her up onto the ledge next to him.

"I'm old huh?" The Doctor said out of breath.

"Sorry Doc. nice reflexes." Susan said eyeing the ledge that she had almost met personally.

"Don't call me 'Doc' and we'll call it even." The Doctor replied, with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Susan asked.

"This just all seems like déjà vu to me Susan, that's all." The Doctor managed between breaths.

"Doctor?" Davidea called.

"What is it Davidea?" The Doctor called back, pushing himself to his feet.

"You'll want to see this." He said. Davidea was at the top of the ridge looking across. Clydas, Rassil, and Taresh were moving up to stand next to him. When they reached the summit they gasped as one.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, as he grabbed his bag from where he and thrown it, and went to stand by his crew, "It can't be tha-" The Doctor stopped partway through as he saw what he was looking at.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>The final report had come through on the casualties, and Romana could only sit there unsure how to react. They had won certainly, but at this cost. It seemed almost a monstrosity. Eighty million Time Lords had perished, and if you included the fact that all of them were in their first regenerative cycle; it was almost too much to understand.<p>

"Computer, contact Lord Braxiatel." Romana commanded, "Tell him to begin collecting our dead. We have some dirty work to do."

* * *

><p>"Is that…is that the Citadel?" Rassil asked his breath taken a back.<p>

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor said solemnly.

The great glass dome of the Citadel had been smashed, and the golden city beneath was in ruins, smoldering from a fire that had no doubt been burning for quite awhile. The only thing that was still in one piece was the Panopticon, and that stood even taller now that the six districts were missing now. The Plain below was littered with the glass of the great dome.

"Doctor what do we do now?" Susan asked

"The lot of you get back to the TARDIS, here's the key." The Doctor said. "I'm going over there." Motioning towards the Panopticon.

"Doctor you can't!" Susan cried, turning to look at him.

"I can and I will." The Doctor said firmly.

"Then take us with you!" She said just as firmly.

"No!" The Doctor yelled at her, "I've already lost one of you, and I don't plan on losing anymore. Back to the TARDIS, all of you."

He met each of their eyes until they looked down and then with a nod said, "Here Rassil, this is the TARDIS' key." Handing it over to him.

Rassil took it with a nod, and started back down the mountain. The other's followed him solemnly. Susan met his eyes one last time and then followed her brood.

The Doctor turned back towards the Citadel, with a sad look on his face. So many memories gone. The Doctor thought, "Well it's time to go." He said picking his way down towards the valley floor.

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?" Chancellor Braxiatel roared back at the Madam President. "You can not be serious Madam President." He was in a cold rage, and what she was suggesting…it was not acceptable! Not in the slightest!<p>

"You heard me Chancellor Braxiatel; I want you to use the Time Lord Biodata to revive all Time Lords that perished in the battle." Romana said coolly and evenly. "At this rate our entire race will be wiped out in a matter of days."

"But you know the risk of relying solely on the Biodata." Braxiatel replied, "Mental Degradation is to be-"

"I know the risks Braxiatel." Romana warned, "And I am ready to accept the responsibility when I need to. But I am the Madam President, and I expect to be followed."

Braxiatel met her eyes, and held them. His brown meeting her bright green, then he looked down and said, "It seems something of my brother lives after all. I'll get to work."

Romana watched him leave, and then sighed. Why did he have to use the same arguments that she had used against herself? She didn't like it anymore than he did, but sometimes she had to do things that she would rather not think about.

"Computer what is the position of K-9?"

"Robotic unit K-9 has been sighted passing the outer moon of Karn, Madam President." The A.I. answered monotonically.

"Hurry back K-9." Romana whispered. "I fear you may be the only friend I have left."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped gingerly around a rather large piece of the shattered glass dome, and looked up. He didn't remember it being quite so high up when he was younger. Which was odd, seeing as how he had been shorter then.<p>

Looking back he hoped that his crew had made it back to the TARDIS without meeting whatever had caused this. He surely wasn't looking forward to meeting it himself. With a sigh he continued his way through the valley, and judged that he was about halfway through the valley. The wind blew quietly around the glass, and caused each jagged piece to produce an eerie musical quality. "Not unlike Clydas." The Doctor mumbled to himself. The Silence though reminded him of why he always traveled with a companion. The Silence was deadly in more ways than one.

Reaching the other end of the valley, the Doctor looked at his fob watched and decided now was as good of time to take a break as any. The others should have been back to the TARDIS by now. Hopefully they didn't get too lost while he was gone, he thought with a smile. Opening up his bag, the Doctor pulled out a small table, and a picnic basket, and sat down on a rock. Looking up from his table, the Doctor watched as the second sun was setting, and playing off the glass shards strung in front of him. If he didn't know what it was caused by he would have said it was beautiful. But that was in a time long ago, before he had lost so much.

Looking back down at his basket, The Doctor saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and his sonic screwdriver was in his hand in a second. "I saw you." He said, "Come out."

The Doctor waited to the count of ten before saying, "I said come out." and pressed the button. The glass in the valley started to vibrate and amplify the noise of the hand held device. The pitch was so high that the Doctor himself started to wince, and when the Treblian feel to the ground holding his ears, the Doctor was almost relieve.

Letting go of the button, the Doctor removed the table from his lap, and went to wear Clydas was writhing on the ground. "Clydas I told everyone to return to the TARDIS." The Doctor said soothingly.

He reached down and squeezed two of the sunken ovoid on his forehead. Clydas stopped spasming, and looked up at the Doctor. "I'm sorry." He said.

The Doctor sighed and offered Clydas a hand. "Well it's a little late to send you back now. Come on." He said walking back to his rock and his table. He sat down, and Clydas followed him, sitting down not to far away. The Doctor opened the basket and took out a thermos. Setting it on the table, he also took out two goblets and set them next to the thermos. Unstoppering the thermos, the Doctor poured the contents into the two goblets. Picking one up he offered it to Clydas. Clydas looked at it suspiciously, and the Doctor said, "Its water. H20. Well that and a simple compound that helps restore the bodies state to normal. That is it helps you recover." He finished abashed.

Clydas took the Goblet and took a sip. His face cringed at first, and then his eyes went wide and he down the goblet.

"I forgot to mention that it also changes to match the flavor that its consumer finds most appealing." The Doctor said a hint of amusement in his voice. Draining his own Goblet the Doctor dug into his basket again and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in a handkerchief. Opening it up the Doctor handed half of it to Clydas and said, "It's a human creation. A slice of animal meat, with solidified dairy product between two slices of processed and baked grain product it's called a –"

"Sandwich. I know what it's called," Clydas said. "My home world had a couple of human settlements, and my mother took me to visit them occasional. She would say that it was good for me. Helped to culture me she said." He sounded sad, and the Doctor had to wonder how deep this companion of his wounds really went.

"What of your home world?" The Doctor said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Clydas devoured his sandwich and looked at the Doctor calculatingly.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine with me." The Doctor said after he got the impression that the boy wasn't going to speak anytime soon. Eating his own sandwich the Doctor kept his eyes open for any other sign of movement wondering if any of the others were going to pop up any time soon.

Finishing up his sandwich, The Doctor packed up the table and the picnic basket, placing them both inside his bag. Closing it and grabbing his sonic screwdriver, he looked at his fob watch again and said, "I think it's about time we started moving again don't you?" looking over at his companion. He didn't make any indication that he had heard or understood; he simply kept his eyes on the Doctor, and stood up. _And this is the reason I don't travel with companions now._ The Doctor thought as they began there ascent up to the Shining Capitol City of Gallifrey and The Panopticon within.

* * *

><p>"Narvin," Chancellor Braxiatel began, "Have the originals been collected and Disposed of."<p>

The tall skinny man turned towards Braxiatel, his dark eyes troubled, "Almost done, Chancellor." He paused and then continued, "Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" He seemed hesitant and looked around like some kind of thief. The only other people inside the domed room were the guards standing by the door, and they were well out of earshot.

"No but this is what the Madam President has commanded, and she demands obedience." Braxiatel said sullenly. He checked his data pad, and nodded. "Narvin I think you have things under control here. If you need me I'll be back in my study."

Braxiatel turned to leave the room when Narvin called out, "Are you that Pandora hasn't-"

"Narvin." Braxiatel said in a way that didn't allow for argument, "We destroyed the Matrix in order to destroy that _creature_." He said emphasis creature. "If Pandora decided to return once again, I think I'd be the first to know."

Narvin looked surprised by the force with which Chancellor Braxiatel had spoken and simply said, "Um…I know sir. I was...it was a stupid question Chancellor."

Braxiatel watched the man, that until not to long ago he had hated with such passion and sigh, "No harm was meant Narvin, take care of the job here, and then go check on the new batch of TARDIS'."

Braxiatel knew it would take several generations normally for a TARDIS to grow in their cribs, but the temporal engineers had a theory on how to accelerate their growth and he was interested.

"Of course Brax." Narvin said bowing his head. He moved back to the railing over looking the mass incinerator, and watched as their brothers and sisters bodies were burnt to ass. Braxiatel looked away in disgust and wondered how Narvin could stand it. Then again there was no telling what the CIA had gotten up to before they were disbanded permanently.

Leaving the room with a swift stride, Braxiatel gave the door guards a quick look and then step through. He still didn't trust some of the Time Lords that had been grown from the Data Banks. His study was directly underneath that of the Madam Presidents and fifteen floors up. Sighing Braxiatel stepping up to a transport and pressed a button.

"Please state destination." An artificial voice asked.

"Floor 213." Braxiatel ordered.

The sound of rushing air followed by a 'ding' signaled the arrival of his transport. Stepping inside, Braxiatel was brought to think of what Narvin had said and had to wonder if he didn't have a point. There were so many question, and so few answers he thought.

* * *

><p>"My oh my, what could have possibly of caused this?" The Doctor asked deep in thought, as he and Clydas walked up on one of the unnamed streets of the capital towards the Panopticon.<p>

The Citadel, Capitol City of Gallifrey, and the shining city on the Hill, was in ruins. The buildings were broken, and in many places melted into slag. The fires that they had seen from the other side of the valley had burned themselves out, and night was starting to fall on Gallifrey. This was one of the rare times of year that both suns set allowing for a couple of hours of night.

"Strange where are the bodies?" He muttered to himself looking around, "You would think that even if part of the population of Gallifrey left to fight in that battle, the senators and their families would have stayed." Clydas walked behind him in a daze as he looked around at the destruction. The Doctor almost felt sorry for him, but if he was going to be one of his companions he was going to have to get used to it. _What has become of me? Lucie? Susan? Alex?_ _I didn't use to be like this he thought._

"Doctor." Clydas asked

"Yes what is it?" He responded, shaking himself from his own thoughts.

"Dalek weapons, do they vaporize their targets?" Clydas asked slowly.

"Not that I've ever seen." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"All this ash has to come for somewhere, and the ash from the silver forest wouldn't be carried over the mountains." Clydas replied.

* * *

><p>"My aren't you a smart one." The Doctor stated approvingly, "That is true, and since all these buildings are made out of stone or metal, they wouldn't produce ash when burned. Come on, I have a feeling that the answers we are looking for are waiting for us in the Panopticon.<p>

Madam President Romana sat at her desk, clicking her fingers. There had to be something she could do. She had Braxiatel in charge of recreating her army, and she had no doubt that he had pandered it off on someone else. The Temporal engineers were fitting all available TARDIS' with weapons, and looking into something known as the 'Slaughterhouse'.

"Oh if only the Doctor was here!" She screamed in misery, "Or K-9! Computer what is the estimated time of arrival for K-9's space capsule?"

The Computer clicked with calculation, before finally speaking, "Estimated time of arrival, if the capsule maintains current acceleration and course, is eighteen spans and fifteen microspans."

Romanadvoratrelundar sighed, and said, "New data search. All Data the Time Lords have involving the Daleks, particularly any conflicts."

"No need Madam President." Chancellor Braxiatel said, as he entered her rooms. "I have already looked up the matter." He stopped and then said, "Where's Leela?"

Romana looked up at her old friend, and mentor and said, "First knock."

Braxiatel looked puzzled for a second, then exited her office and knocked.

"Come in." Romana said.

Braxiatel entered and Romana continued saying, "Much better. Now to where Leela is I'm not quite sure of that myself. You wouldn't happen to know would you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He replied. "Now about that information…"

"Ah yes," Romana said, "What did you find?"

"It appears that the Time Lords have had a heavy hand in Dalek history from the beginning." Braxiatel said, somewhat darkly.

"Go on." Romana stated.

"Very well. After a long dragged out war on the planet Skaro between the two dominant races, the Thals and the Kaleds there was massive radioactive fallout. The resulting Kaled mutations were used by Davros, himself a mutated Kaled, to create what we would know as the Daleks. The Doctor was sent by the CIA to intervene and possibly destroy the Dalek at the moment of their creation." Braxiatel said taking on a lecturing tone."

"Well I'd say he felled in that mission." Romana said.

"He always abhorred killing." Braxiatel commented. Continuing he said, "The Doctor also intervened in their multiple invasions of Sol three, as well as when they tried to infiltrate Gallifrey with their clones. Besides that there was the time bomb incident with another Time Lord in league with them, one known by the name the 'Meddling Monk'. The Master also helped in their schemes it seems, and of course you remember the Etra Prime incident."

Grimacing Romana said, "I remember, in fact I remember the events involving the Master. I wonder what our history books will call that dirty deed. I've got it "The Act of Master Restitution'." She said with a laugh.

"If you say so." Chancellor Braxiatel replied without so much as a smile.

"Is that all the data we have on the Daleks?" Romana asked, her mind whirling through the new information, devouring it and put it to use.

"Not quite." Braxiatel said, "This Davros character it is seems is still around, though he had been executed no less than three times. And as for the Daleks, it seems that at one time they controlled the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy, as well as the Seraphia galaxy. They are made out of a metal dubbed 'dalekanium' though it is closer to a hybrid of polymers and choice metals with a hardness density of fifteen on any hardness scale. Their weapons fire a hyper compressed energy bolt that incinerates its targets from the inside out. Their other limb has a kind of sucker attached to it, which they can manipulate for all sorts of tasks, but not limited to electronic hacking."

Romana sat there slightly surprised by what the Chancellor knew. Braxiatel stood, looking slightly smug and expecting an answer. Eventually Romana regained her composure and replied, "That is a lot of information Brax, where did you by chance come up with it?"

Braxiatel's face darkened and he said, "My past selves managed to get me this information, though they said it was hard to do so. My future selves…well I no longer have contact with them."

Romana sat stunned and finally said, "What does it mean?"

"I won't even pretend to know Madam President." Braxiatel said quietly and somewhat distantly, "I don't think I want to know."

* * *

><p>"The Panopticon, why out of all the buildings is this one untouched?" The Doctor asked as he took the first stair up, straining his neck to watch the building above him.<p>

"A trophy?" Clydas asked. The boy had been quiet the rest of the walk, even though the Doctor had pointed out some interesting 'sculptures' created by the molten slag. After awhile the Doctor had given up, and had fallen back into silence.

"Possible, but I doubt it. It's more likely that whoever did this is after the Eye of Harmony." The Doctor replied.

"The Eye of Harmony?" the Treblian questioned, looking at the Doctor as they made their way up the steps.

"It is or at least was a collapsed star formed by the hands of Omega, both literally and figuratively. He was lost after doing so of course, but his loss allowed the remaining Time Lords to develop Time Travel Technology. In short without the Eye of Harmony, our TARDIS' wouldn't exist in the first place.

They continued on it silence, up past the golden great doors, and past the columns of old. The paintings of past presidents looked down on them sternly, and the Great Seal of Rassilon was craved into the stone around them. Up they climbed always on he look out for any sign of life and never seeing any. Soon they were both huffing for breath and Clydas said, "What floor are we on?"

"I think we're on the floor two hundred and thirteen." The Doctor replied, "There is something I want to check here anyways, come on."

Putting his hand on the sensor pad, The Doctor was shocked to see the door slide open, and they stepped out onto the floor. "Still no bodies." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

Navigating through the hallways, the Doctor seemed to know exactly where he was going, and Clydas followed along meekly keeping his eyes open for even the slightest movement. And when the Doctor stumbled over a bit of rubble, it sent the Treblian jumping for the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about that." The Doctor mumbled in way of apology.

Clydas shot him a look and The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. Grimacing he said, "I remember why I liked longer hair now."

Continuing on down the hallway, they made their way down to a room marked 'Chancellor' and the Doctor placed his hand on the scanner pad. The Scanner read his hand, and beeped denial.

"Ah, you stupid machine, I'm family." The Doctor muttered at it and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "Cover your ears Clydas, this may hurt."

Pushing the button, the panel sprang off and hit the floor, the wiring inside sizzled and popped, until the door slide open. The Doctor released the button, and said, "Sorry." again to Clydas before stepping inside the room.

Braxiatel's room was in ruins. His prized wooden implements were charred and all his books and artwork were utterly destroyed. A moan behind the desk sounded catching the Doctor's attention. Making his way gingerly towards the source of the noise, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and rounded the corner pointing it at the source.

"Brax…" The Doctor said sadly and put away his sonic screwdriver.

Braxiatel was lying behind his desk, bleeding freely and was having a hard time catching his breath. Opening his eyes slightly Braxiatel smiled slightly and said, "I knew you'd come eventually…Doctor." He coughed suddenly and violently.

The Doctor got on his knees and took Braxiatel into his arms, causing him to flinch in pain. "I'm not long for this world, and, I need to explain to you what happened. What happened so you can stop it?"

"Just regenerate." The Doctor said, "Explain after you regenerate.

Braxiatel shook his head slightly and said, "I've have waited too long to regenerate. Listen, in the senate that's where you'll find the destroyer of Gallifrey.

"Destroyer? You mean there's only one?" The Doctor asked surprised and on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Thete, you never were one for tears, little br-" The light faded from Braxiatel's eyes and the Doctor closed his eyes, letting one solitary tear drop from his eye before lowering Braxiatel's head slowly and getting up. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, the Doctor nodded before turning to leave.

"Good bye…brother." The Doctor whispered, and left.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Clydas mumbled when he stepped back into the hallway.

"Whenever I find who did this they'll pay." The Doctor said, his anger swelling up once again. "He said I would find who did this in the Senate, let's go." He took off down the hall and didn't even check to see if Clydas was following.

"Don't we have to use a transport to get to the senate?" Clydas asked as he caught up.

"No, all the levels are built around the senate, and have doors leading to it, and if I remember correctly, this is the way to it." The Doctor said, in a voice that dripped venom.

They soon reached the end of hallway, and took a right. Reaching the end of that hallway, they took a left, and were soon faced with a large ornate door with the seal of Rassilon imprinted on it. Pushing open the door, the Doctor stepped through, and seeing who it was said, "Of course. It had to be you didn't it?"

"Affirmative." K-9 said, turning to face the Doctor.

"How did it come to this K-9?" The Doctor asked sticking his hand into his pocket and gripping his sonic screwdriver.

"The Dalek masters intercepted my capsule, and explained to me how the Time Lords had exploited my programming for their advantage. They then gave me the way to do so." K-9 said in his robot voice.

"And how did they do that?" The Doctor asked as he moved subtly towards a seat.

"Do not move." He said, firing his laser and vaporizing the chair.

"Oh I see." The Doctor said. He hoped that Clydas was smart enough to stay hidden. "Let me help you K-9, I can help."

"I do not require your help. Exterminate." K-9 exclaimed before firing again.

The Doctor dodged out of the way and pointing his sonic screwdriver at the small robotic dog. K-9 fired again and hit his sonic screwdriver. "Damn it not again!" He said.

"It is useless to beg or fight, surrender now." K-9 stated monotonically.

"I should have upgraded your vocal capabilities." The Doctor muttered.

K-9 moved to see the Doctor where he was hiding and lowered his gun to point at the Doctor. "Good bye, Master." K-9 said before firing again.

K-9 exploded, and the Doctor looked on in surprise. What just happened? Looking around the Doctor didn't see anyone who could have possibly of done that. Getting up, he kicked the K-9 unit saying, "Stupid dog." Before turning to the door. Clydas was standing there, huffing for breath against the door frame.

"Did you….did you do this?" The Doctor asked pointing down at what was left of K-9.

The boy nodded and said, "My vocals can hit frequencies that damages machines." He said between breaths.

The Doctor nodded saying, "Well you have my thanks." Looking down at K-9 he continued, "You know he really did used to be a good boy." and started to laugh.

Calming down, the Doctor looked over at the Treblian boy who had been standing there staring at him queerly the entire time. "Come on let's get back to the TARDIS."

* * *

><p>"Estimated time until K-9's capsule arrives?" Romana asked, knowing that only ten minutes had passed since the last time she had asked.<p>

"Estimated time until arrive is five micro spans." The A.I. answered coolly.

Romana let out a breath of satisfaction, and settled back into her chair to start back in on the reports and letters she needed to send to the families of the deceased. As far as they were concerned their children, fathers, and mothers were dead to them.

"What is that noise?" Romana asked raising her head, "It couldn't be…" she said her hopes getting up. "Doctor?"

The TARDIS materialized in front of her desk and out poured five people in dirty uniforms, before the TARDIS dematerialized again.

"What the…? Where is he going?" Romana commanded of the group of what looked like teenagers. They looked startled, and the only female in the group stepped forward saying, "He told us that to tell you that he'll be back. He just needs to take care of something first."

Looking at the group, Romana couldn't help but feel proud of the Doctor, and said, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

* * *

><p>"Come on old girl." The Doctor muttered to his machine, as he worked his around the console he flicked a switch here, moved a control there and always kept an eye on the scanner.<p>

"Almost there, come on, come on, come on. Yes!" He yelled as the trajectories lined up. He hit the materialization button. The capsule started to materialize inside the TARDIS, and the Doctor felt a sense of accomplishment. "No one else is going to die today." He said.

The Capsule finished materializing, and the decent ramp started to descend.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled, as he danced around the console.

The ramp finished its descent and The Doctor looked up from the console to see K-9 descend from the ramp.

"Hello, master." K-9 said catching sight of him.

"Hello K-9," The Doctor replied, "Have you met any Daleks recently?"

"Affirmative. I've come to exterminate you master." K-9 said firing his laser. The Laser hit the TARDIS control console and busted into flames.

"Oh don't do that!" He said as pointed his new sonic screwdriver at K-9 and pushed the button.

"That will not work master." K-9 said.

"I know that's why I took this." The Doctor replied before hitting a switch on the console. K-9 started to twirl around in circles before sparks started to fly. "Oh no." The Doctor said, ducking just in Time before K-9 exploded, the force of which smashed the support columns.

Looking over the console, the Doctor got up and made sure that K-9 was really dead, before turning off the hyper sonic recording that he had made of Clydas' voice. "Right, time to go back to Gallifrey…that is a phrase I am using much too often now." He said to himself as he set the coordinates on the console.

A noise issued from the console, and the Doctor looked down at it annoyed, "What do you mean you can't dematerialize?" A read out popped up on one of the monitors and the Doctor simply said, "Oh."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Romana asked Braxiatel as he stood slightly to one side of the door.<p>

"Yes Madam President. The Doctor's TARDIS is on a collision course with the Forest of Silver as we speak." He replied slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there anything we can do?" She asked just as uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"Come on old girl, just one more time." The Doctor pleaded as he fiddled with the controls on the console.<p>

* * *

><p>To the people in the Shining City on the hill, they could see what appeared to be a small asteroid or possibly a piece of space debris coming to close to the planet with the possibility of hitting it. Indeed many people had just received word of their dead sons or daughters. Husbands, wives, fathers, and mothers gone for all eternity. Or at least that's how it appeared. And these lost people were leaving their homes seeing this falling star, and hoping for some kind of hope.<p>

To all that watched it seemed that the star suddenly veered off course, and smashed into the valley before the city. The meteor's doors flew open and a man crawled out, a man by the name of the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up at the Citadel and smiled to see that the Great Dome was still intact, and that a hover car was on its way down to him.

Walking up to the car the Doctor saw that Romana and Braxiatel were its only occupants and broke into a run. "I hope I haven't kept you too long." He called as he ran.

"Not at all Doctor." Braxiatel called back, "You're crew has been worried though."

As the car landed, the Doctor wrapped Braxiatel in a hug to which Braxiatel didn't know how to respond, only looking at Romana in Bafflement. Looking over at Romana the Doctor said, "I'm sorry I had to destroy you're K-9 unit. But I got you a replacement, and I'll get that to you as soon as my TARDIS regenerates."

"What on Gallifrey happened Doctor." Romana asked as the Doctor let go of Brax, and stepped into the car.

"A lot and I'll tell you all about it later. I am in dire need of a ham and Swiss sandwich and a hot shower."


End file.
